Mujeres de Lujo Todo Amor tiene su Precio
by sakuno1 kurosaki
Summary: Sakura Haruno o mejor dicho Esmeralda Hitsugaya A sus 18 año de edad su a sufrido un atentado estando embarazada de Naruto Usumaki, por año a pensado que fue el que la mando a matar pero en verda fue su amiga Hinata Higuya Sakura se convirtion en una


**_Mujeres de Lujos Todo Amor Tiene Su Precio_**

**_Capítulo 1_**

**Sakura Haruno (Esmeralda Hitsugaya) **mujer Bella, Inteligente, sensible, compasiva, melancólica Pero Optimista Sufrió Atentado sin una SUS 18 Años, Estando embarazada de Naruto Usumaki Quien sí se convirtio en Su marido Por Año Penso Que le FUE Que La Mando a matar. Pero sobrevivio FUE Vendida una uña de color rojo Trata de blanca mas Tarde FUE Liberada Por Orochimaru empresario del sexo y narcotraficante de Drogas. Su Vida y decidio rehacer, Su Pasado y enterrando un dedicándose la Profesión Más Antigua del Mundo. Profundamente Herida por la Vida, Aveces sí Siente Orgullosa Por la decisión Que tomo Por la prostitution y en Ocasiones Piensa Que debio Haber Escogido Otra Salida es la estrella del Club Diamanta, Propiedad de Orochimaru. Su Vida de la ONU da vuelco de Cuando Orochimaru Que Su Hijo this in vivo y no muero Como se lo habia Informado y le OFRECE dar Con Su Paradero un Cambio de Ella Que En El regente prostíbulo VIP Que Piensa Abrir en Konoha, El Exclusivo Club Esmeralda. À partir de ESE Momento El Objetivo de sakura es encontrar un Hijo SUS Pero Las Vueltas de la Vida sí ven enfrentada de Cuando SE VEA La Cara Con Su Naruto y Sasuke nuevo amor Hacia

**Naruto Usumaki: **Abogado de carrera brillante e intachable hoja de vida, es Hoy El Jefe DE UNA Fiscalía Encargada de Combatir El Tráfico de Drogas en Konoha, El fiscal Usumaki llevara la cruzada Contra el Narcotráfico Hasta Las Ultimas Consecuencias Naruto this casado Con Hinata Higuya, la mujer Quien lo ayudo un recuperarse del dolor Que le significo la perdida de Su Esposa de primera, El Arrastra Una historia terrible fiscales: 10 Años atras, Sakura Haruno, de primera mujer Su rastro desapareció Dejar el pecado, Con Ocho Meses de Embarazo del Hijo Que esperaba . Tras Múltiples e infructuosas invetigasiones, ya Pesar Que Nunca encontraron Su Cuerpo Por dierón la muerta, Naruto jamas PUDO superarlo

**Sasuke Uchiha **Hijo de mikoto, Una prostituta Que rehízo Con Vida Fukuda su, narcotraficante ONU, El chaka Como Le Dicen DESDE Niño un luchado Contra la adversidad, tempranamente comenzo una delinquir párr Ganar la apropiación padrastro a su especialista de "Chaka Zulu" ES EL LIDER temido de las "Serpientes Hebi", banda Que Especializado En El Lavado de Dinero, novio de Turquesa o Mejor dicho Karin Pizpireta la "Joya" del Club Esmeralda, La vida de Sasuke this marcada Por la historia de Sakura. Contratado el párrafo liebre Diez Años matarla, al constatar de su especialista de Ocho Meses decidio perdónale "la vida y al Hijo SALVAR Embarazo Que esperaba haciéndolo Pasar Por Su Propio Hijo. Como lo bautizo Itachi y cuidarlo y quererlo decidio Contra El Viento y Marea. Todo Se complicara párrafo de Cuando Sasuke, al Quedar un cargamento de la Seguridad del Club Esmeralda, sí encuentre Con Sakura (Convertida en la señora Esmeralda Hitsugaya) y sí enamore perdidamente de Ella Su Sorpresa Mayúscula sueros de Cuando SE ENTERE Que La señora ha vuelto párr Recuperar un Hijo y Su Que ESTA dispuesta una tarea pendiente Con tal de lograrlo, incluso HACER Una Alianza Con padre biológico el, y palidin El archienemigo de Sasuke, Naruto Usumaki

**Hinata Higuya: **Pero Hermosa maquiavelica Periodista, directora de la revista Estilo Exclusiva, Atractiva, sofisticada, elegante y esmerada en mostrarse Como La mujer perfecta Que Todo hablen de Ella. Nadie Sabe Que Esconde psicopatía Personalidad una, Con Rasgo narcisista casada ESTA CON EL fiscal Naruto Hinata es Usumaki Una persona Fría Egoísta y, y Su marido ante El Mundo y simulación Sentir Una Devoción Por Su ex amiga Sakura Haruno, desaparecida en Circunstancias horrible 9 Años atras, Cuando Naruto acepta tramitar la Muerte de Sakura y Herencia Su donar una causa solidaria una, hinata Se la arregla el párrafo CREARA la fundación en Nombre de Su amiga desaparecida Con Nombre El Sakura "Flores de Cerezos" Que supuesta mente Ayuda a Niñas en Riesgo sociales en dónde son los cantantes hinata oficia Como directora, controlando Totalmente La Fortuna de sakura párr Su Propio Beneficio


End file.
